1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a silicon(Si) or germanium(Ge) semiconductor wire having a nanometer scale line width with ultrahigh purity under ultrahigh vacuum conditions, more particularly, to a method for making Si or Ge nanometer-scale wire on Si substrate using an Atomic Force Microscope(AFM) and surface chemical reactions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in order to achieve an ultrahigh integrated device of ultrahigh speed, a semiconductor device must be small. For that, first of all, it should be technically solved that the line width of the pattern is small and the pattern is made of pure materials with fewer impurities.
Conventionally, the semiconductor nanometer-scale wire is made by a method using a high energy electron-beam. Thus, no less than several tens nanometer-scale wire was made due to the characteristics of the conventional high energy electron-beam. Therefore, there are problems that the device cannot be any more integrated and its purity is also degraded.